


A new brother

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: Papyrus meets his newly created little brother.





	A new brother

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

      "Papyrus can you come here, sweetie?" Elmyra asked her five-year-old son.

      "What is it, mama?" Papyrus asked as he walked over to his mother. As the monster child got closer he noticed that Elmyra was holding a dark blue blanket in her arms. Elmyra picked Papyrus up and sat him down in her lap and placed the blue blanket in Papyrus's lap. It didn't take long before Papyrus noticed a baby skeleton's face as he held the blanket.

      "Papyrus I would like you to meet Sans the Skeleton, your little brother." Elmyra introduced her oldest son to her newborn son. Sans opened his eyes and looked up and gasped once he saw Papyrus.

     "Hi, Sans I'm your big brother Papyrus." Papyrus introduced himself and grabbed one on Sans's fingers and held it gently. Sans calmed down and reached his arms out towards his big brother.

     "What's Sans doing mama?" Papyrus asked.

     "I think Sans's just excited that he has a big brother to protect him," Elmyra answered her son's question. Papyrus smiled and leaned his head down and pressed his teeth against Sans's forehead.

     "I'll always take care of you baby brother, I promise," Papyrus whispered and made sure that Sans was the only one to hear it.


End file.
